


Their Kisses

by softyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyooh/pseuds/softyooh
Summary: A kiss is a touch or caress with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, or greeting.but sometimes, it could be a farewell.





	Their Kisses

Their first kiss, it was one filled with youthful love and innocence, Minji recalled. 

It was when the 7 teenagers had a sleepover.

“Dare.” Yoohyeon confidently replied, munching on the potato chips. 

“Kiss whoever you like the most here.” Gahyeon challenged, smirking. “On the lips.”

And of course, Yoohyeon chose Minji. 

She recalled how Yoohyeon was such a panic gay, her cheeks were burning red even before their kiss. 

“Are you okay with this?” Yoohyeon stammered as she sought for Minji’s consent. 

“Yea, sure.” Minji replied in a casual tone. 

Past Minji didn’t particular ‘like’ liked the kiss. But it was not to say that she hated it either, she just didn’t think much of it. To her past self, it was just an innocent dare, nothing more and nothing less. 

Yoohyeon gave a quick peck, there wasn’t fireworks igniting in Minji’s heart, though it did taste salty, probably from the potato chips Yoohyeon ate earlier. 

With that, Yoohyeon took Minji’s first kiss. 

-

Their second kiss was awkward and weird, at least in Minji’s opinion. 

“Do you think I should kiss Gahyeon?”

“Pardon?” The paper that Minji was reading crumpled. “No, wait, why are you asking me this?” Minji sounded bitter. In fact she was, she hated the thought of Yoohyeon kissing anybody else other than her. 

“I’m not sure either.” Yoohyeon shrugged, casually sitting beside Minji on the bench right outside their school. “I did talk to Siyeon about this, she said I should kiss someone that is special to me.”

Minji frowned. “Gahyeon is special to you?” 

“Yea,” Yoohyeon hummed, swinging her legs off the ground by bending her knees a little. 

“Oh.” 

The younger one was expecting more response from the senior. “Are you not going to ask why?”

“Why would I?” Minji turned to face Yoohyeon, her beauty was impeccable in Yoohyeon’s eyes. “Gahyeon’s a nice child.”

“You’re nice too,” Yoohyeon rebutted. “ That wouldn’t make you any less special to me.”

“She’s in the same class as you.” Minji sighed. Where exactly is Yoohyeon leading this conversation up to? 

“So you think I should kiss her.”

“If you like her,” Minji felt her throat turning dry. “Yea.”

“I said Gahyeon is special to me,” Yoohyeon shook her head, folding her arms. “I didn’t say I liked her in that way.”

The wrinkles on Minji’s forehead deepened. “Then why do you keep asking me if you want to kiss her?” God, this conversation was hell of a confusing one. 

“Because you aren’t giving me the response I want.” Yoohyeon stomped the ground as she stood, ready to leave. 

“What?” Minji was shocked, confused. Confused by Yoohyeon’s sudden tantrum and confused by the nagging feeling in her heart. “You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Now it all made sense. Perhaps it was in the spur of the moment, or the unexplained feeling in Minji’s heart, Minji took the lead and their lips met. 

Minji was surprised when she pulled away. She had expected to feel nothing, like the first kiss they had a year back. But it wasn’t the case. Her whole body was hot, her heart was thumping so hard that she thought it would burst. Yoohyeon simply smiled, though, like she hadn’t been affected at all.

It was like their lips were made to fit each other’s. 

-

Their third kiss was definitely less awkward and tasted less salty. Though it still did, and it was mainly from Yoohyeon’s tears. 

“Yoohyeon,” Minji spoke softly, pushing hair back from the younger one’s sweaty, tear-streaked face. “I’m the one graduating, why are you crying?”

“Because,” Yoohyeon sniffed, hiccuping a little. “It means you won’t be in the same school as me anymore.”

That made Minji’s heart sink. She had never thought about it that way, but seeing Yoohyeon breaking down before her, Minji felt her nose souring. 

“I will see you again Yoohyeon.” Just hearing that made Yoohyeon grit her teeth, trying to hold back another onslaught of tears. Minji cupped her cheek, smiling serenely. Her face came closer, and closer, and Yoohyeon felt her heart jump into her chest. 

Minji pressed a comforting kiss on Yoohyeon’s lips, closing her eyes when she did, and didn’t open her eyes until she felt another tear drop on her lips.   


“Promise?” The younger one’s voice was drained of energy. 

Minji’s heart was tired. There were so many feelings, all jumbled up inside of Minji and struggling to get out. She wanted to promise more, she wanted to promise Yoohyeon her heart, but she was too afraid to face what her feelings were for the younger one. 

“I promise.”

-

Their fourth kiss was the most meaningful, it was the seal of their official relationship.

Yoohyeon had finally graduated and there was a party tossed at her place, with the same group of friends. They had reassembled as 7, and some of them were cuffed (insert the scenes where Yoohyeon would accidentally walk into Siyeon’s and Sua’s making out sessions). 

But her relationship with Minji was never made official. 

“Don’t get too wild in there!” Siyeon joked as Bora helped to shove Minji and Yoohyeon into a closet, as part of the ‘7 minutes in heaven’ game. 

Everything felt planned, Minji sensed, from the odds of her getting chosen to be paired with Yoohyeon out of the rest. But she didn’t mind at all. 

“I missed you.” Yoohyeon was direct, as usual, skipping the small talks. She didn’t lie, she missed the older one so much that she felt that education was a waste of her youth. She wanted to see Minji for so long. 

“You drank quite a bit, didn’t you.” Minji could smell the alcohol from the younger one’s breath, for their faces were so close to each other in the tiny closet. 

“Ah,” Yoohyeon felt the tips of ears burning. “It’s my first time drinking.”

“Should’ve gone easier on the drinking then.” Minji felt something warm wrapping her hand. It was Yoohyeon’s hand.

“Do you not miss me?” 

“Of course I do.” Minji replied, her other hand cupping Yoohyeon’s hand that was on hers. 

“Then why do you never say that back.”

Minji was puzzled by how clingy Yoohyeon was. Perhaps it’s the alcohol, Minji excused. “I did?”

The older one heard a sniff. “Only when I say it first. ”

“Yoohyeon are you crying?” Minji reached her hands out, feeling for Yoohyeon’s face. Then she felt what feels like Yoohyeon’s cheeks, cupping them. “I’m sorry,” Minji felt the need to apologise. “But you know how I am, I’m bad at this sort of thing.”

They both knew, Minji was never the type to display all her worries out to the world, and she was fearful of rejection. And it was no secret, that Yoohyeon was head over heels for Minji. Yoohyeon is always the one making advances but Minji was never the case. Heck, Yoohyeon doesn’t even know if Minji really like her back, in that way, in the gay way. 

“Never mind.” Yoohyeon couldn’t do this any longer. She was done getting her heart all messed up by the mixed signals Minji had been giving her. 

When Yoohyeon tried to push the closet open, she felt her face pulled closer to Minji’s. Yoohyeon felt a rush of dizziness as Minji leaned into her. Their lips met once again, after a year, and it found each other so naturally, like it never left each other to begin with. 

“I know I should’ve said this earlier,” Minji breathed, hugging Yoohyeon closer. “But I love you, Yoohyeon. For real.”

Then Minji heard Yoohyeon cry even louder, startling Minji. “W-what’s wrong?”

“I waited to hear you say it for so long, I thought I would never get to hear it.” Yoohyeon hugged back tighter. “I love you too, Minji.”

-

Their subsequent kiss and many more was a blur. Years past, the two had their own apartment. From the cheesy good morning kisses, to the heartwarming good night kisses, the two enjoyed every one of it. 

Their lips met over and over, it was impossible for Minji to keep count. Yoohyeon took to every single one, pushing into Minji’s touch as she could and moaning when Minji’s tongue dominated hers. 

They curled into a lovers’ embrace, hot and panting. Minji could barely keep her eyes open, but she smiled back when Yoohyeon grinned at her, nuzzling the back of her hand. “I love you,” Yoohyeon whispered.

“I love you too, Yoohyeon.”

-

But how Minji wish, she couldn’t label a kiss as their last.

Their last kiss. The kiss that pained her to recall. And Minji hated it. 

“I waited for you to come home.” Her words barely came out between her sobs. The sick psycho had to choose Yoohyeon, out of the 7 billion people out there. “Why didn’t you?”

She cried, and it was for real — no silent tears, no holding back. Her whole body felt the toll. Her head started to ache and her sinuses clogged, she sobbed like a dying whale, putting her emotions on full display in front of the rest. 

But she couldn’t care less. The love of her life was gone, dead. 

She was lost. 

“Minji,” One of them placed their hand on her shoulder. “It’s time.”

It was time for them to leave the morgue. It was time for Minji to leave the side of her girlfriend’s cold corpse. 

“Wait.” Minji begged, her knees scrapping the hard ground as she clung tightly to the edge of the metal table. “Please.”

When she was granted a last minute, Minji’s shaking hands cupped Yoohyeon’s cold cheeks, she leaned forward. 

The coldness of her lover’s lips that stings, the roughness that caresses Minji’s bleeding lips, the dryness of the cracked lips that turned moist from Minji’s tears, Minji felt all of them. 

It was cold, rough and dry.

“I love you, Yoohyeon.”

Minji took Yoohyeon’s final kiss.

“Forever, and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on twitter by me   
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyooh)  
> feel free to hmu :D


End file.
